Dejame Gritar
by yo-182
Summary: El la ve y desde ese momento no le dirige la palabra....Buen mi nuevo songfic espero q les guste RHr y dejen Reviews!


**DEJAME GRITAR**

**Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
En noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi fe  
No existe un nada que perder.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Un chico pelirrojo de unos casi 17 años despertaba en su cómoda y simple cama de su casa. Estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que Harry Potter. Al parecer alguien había venido a correr la cortina de la ventana, por que los rayos del sol entraban por esta. Y si, alguien había ido y pensó que tal vez sería Hermione. Seguramente iban a pasar parte de sus vacaciones juntos y ya debía estar en su casa.

"Buenos días" dijo simplemente Ron cuando bajo a desayunar. "Buenos días" contestaron los demás. La familia ya casi estaba reunida, todos desayunando. "Hoy iremos al callejón Diagon quieren venir con nosotras, informo la Sra Weasley refiriendose a Ginny y a ella. "Por supuesto que si…" acepto Hermione. "Nosotros también iremos" dijo Harry seguido por Ron "Si claro"

Ya en el callejón Diagon, Hermione se había separado de los chicos y se había ido con Ginny.

"¿No la ves extraña, es como si estuviera ocultandom..ocultandonos algo ¿no crees?" comento Ron.

"Si, quizas nos este preparando una sorpresa, o tal vez a ti. O quizas se quiere alejar porque sabe que le gustas. JaJa"

"No digas idioteces" regaño a su amigo." Que te parece si vamos a buscarla, digo para que no pase tanto tiempo sola, tu sabes en los tiempos que corren todo es peligro y sin Dumbl…" agachó la cabeza "no tenemos opción, tenemos que cuidarnos de cualquier peligro por mínimo que sea" Harry sabía eso, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, sabía que su amigo lo decía porque quería proteger a Hermione, se daba cuenta del amor que se tenían esos dos.

"Vamos" dijo Harry.

"Veras Víctor…yo estuve pensando en ti pe…" Krum no dejo que Hermione terminara de hablar y le dio un beso.

"Ron será mejor que nos vayamos" Harry estaba viendo la escena pero Ron no porque estaba dado vuelta dando una mirada general al lugar para ver si la veía por algún lado. "No…" miro a la chica que vestía igual que Hermione."…puede ser" que en realidad era Hermione.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya habían pasado meses de ese acontecimiento. Estaba recordando que a partir de ahí le fue difícil dirigirle la palabra a Hermione. Ella intentaba explicarse a cada momento hasta que un día se canso y no lo hizo más.Ahora no estaba ni con ella, ni con nadie. Estaba ahí entre hechizos, difíciles de esquivar. Muchos de los suyos estaban cayendo. Pero no la veía a ella por ningún lado.

Debería estar en su séptimo año en Howarts en cambio estaba allí luchando, haciendo lo que podía para parar la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Durante ese tiempo no pudo superar ese beso, se lo había ocultado. Era su amigo, se suponía que debía contarle, pero seguramente ella pensaba y tenía razón, en que él se enfadaría y no le daría lugar.

Al fin pudo ubicarla, ella estaba ahí, haciendo lo que podía como todos, estaba rodeada de muchos. Pero no tenía porque preocuparse junto a ella estaba él. Krum. Se notaba que la quería, en cambio el también la quería pero no tenía el valor para demostrárselo. Se sentía pequeño ante tanta demostración.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Noo" gritó él. No le podia estar pasando esto. Ella no podía sufrir asi. Y él no tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta ella. "Ayudala, tu puedes" le gritó a Víctor. Ella estaba cayendo, pero dentro de todo estaba viva. Vivía, con saber eso el era feliz. Ella respiraba su mismo aire, pisaba su mismo suelo, estaba allí no cerca de él pero así la sentía.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Tranquilo, ya paso todo o al menos por ahora" sentía que hablaba sola, no sabía si él podía escucharla. "Yo no quiero que mi vida quede vacía, porque lo será si no estas tu acompañándome aunque no me hables".

Se habían invertido los roles, ahora Ron era el que estaba en muy mal estado, ella se había recuperado en poco tiempo en cambio él todavía seguía afectado por lo sucedido unas semanas atrás.

"¿Como se encuentra?" Harry había entrado a la habitación.

"Sigue igual" contesto ella.

"El se va a mejorar, no te preocupes"

"¿Por que a él, por que justo a él?" la chica ya no podía reprimir el dolor que sentía. "Yo había decidido que después de toda la batalla, terminaría con víctor y que…" dijo buscando con la mirada un objeto inexistente "…que luego estaríamos juntos, hacerle entender que Víctor no es importante como él en mi vida, yo lo había decidido Harry" Harry la abrazó, sabia como se sentía "se tiene que poner bien y cuando se ponga bien…"

"Lo se, lo se cuado se ponga bien ustedes serán felices como lo debieron ser hace mucho tiempo"

"Quiero que despierte, que me diga sabelotodo que me diga lo que sea pero que me hable" la consoló durante un largo rato hasta que entro una enfermera diciéndoles que había terminado el horario de visita.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Recuerdos mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Si no despiertas, juro que me iré contigo…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"No creo que le guste escuchar eso…" Hermione estaba sentada afuera, en los pasillos.

"¿Y que es lo que le gustaría escuchar?" preguntó.

"No lo se, pero se que no quiere ver que sufras por él, el ya sufrió por ti para que ser dos ¿no?" decía la madre de Ron.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Tu madre dice que no debería decirte esto pero es la verdad" estaba mirando a Ron de una manera especial. Era otro día y esta vez fue temprano a visitarlo porque tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

"Pero yo insisto en que si no despiertas, me iré contigo de cualquier forma pero lo haré."

"Y si despierto ¿que harás?.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.**

* * *

Hola! como andan?..bueno he aqui mi nuevo songfic esta vez Ron/Hermione! sii me decidi a escribir por esta pareja al fin..., espero que les guste...y sino les gusta me voi a ir a llorar por los rincones...T.T jeje...epsero sus reviews!

Y le dedico el fic a todos los que me dejan reveiw en mis otros fics! XD

Hasta otra ocasión...CHau!


End file.
